The Sea's Legacy
by AVIANVOID
Summary: A demigod appears on the edges of the border of Camp-Half-Blood. One with an appearance strikingly similar to a hero not seen in the last 10 years, meet Pelagius Blake, as he struggles to fill the shoes of one Perseus Jackson, the older brother he never got to have and mentor he never got to learn from, the greatest Hero to ever come from the seas is a hard Legacy to live up to.
1. Wind of new beginnings

A young girl of 14 was walking around with a clipboard in hand. She peered into a cabin, inspecting it. Her blue, green eyes scanned the room and wrote down on the clipboard what she saw. "Better luck next time guys," she said before moving her light blonde out of her face, walking to the next cabin. As she reached it, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh hey Connor, what's up?" Noticing the worry in his eyes, she said, "Connor what's wrong? What happened?"

Connor ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair before saying, "The camp director… he…. You need to see this." With that, he ran and she had no choice but to go after him, following him to what was called the Big House. They saw Chiron, their camp director, and centaur, looking really pale and clenching a scroll so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Chiron? W-what's on the scroll?" the girl asked.

He looked up at her with a pained and worried expression on his face. "Sunniva… I…" he handed her the scroll, clearly unable to speak.

She took it carefully and began to read it: "A half-blood born to a legacy, the saving grace of Olympus, will travel to the realm of the dead with one who calls the light of the sun home, and return with the skills to save Olympus..or damn it to the very pit from which its enemies shall rise." Sunniva's face paled and so did Connor who looked about ready to faint. "'Realm of the dead' has to mean the underworld, and 'light of the sun home' is my father's home right?"

But Chiron shook his head. "The first part is correct but as for the second part… it meant a child of Apollo."

Now it was her who was about to faint. 'Not my brothers and sisters, please,' she thought. "W-what about the hero who is to save Olympus?"

"Not entirely sure my dear. But I did get word that there is a recently discovered demigod with a very powerful scent at a school in Georgia. I have reinforcements getting them now. Until they get here… we won't know for sure who it is."

The sound of clashing metal was quickly heard on the border of the camp, upon rushing over Chiron and Sunniva saw a boy who looked a bit younger than Sunniva fighting off hellhounds, he slashed one across the throat before stabbing the other through the eye, both monsters quickly burst into golden dust, leaving the raven-haired boy panting and leading on the black bronze lined blade. He looked oddly at the blade before a more shocked look took its place on his face as the blade transformed into a trident-skull hybrid pendant emblemed necklace. He looked up at the hill, before slowly making his way towards it, once over he collapsed, in front of Chiron and Sunniva.

Without hesitation, she and another Apollo kid picked him up and took him to the infirmary. Once the boy was settled, she told her brother that helped to heal him and went to talk to Chiron. "Chiron," she said when she was with him, "is this him? The one who is to save Olympus?"

He didn't say anything but she felt she already knew the answer. She told the centaur to get her if he needed anything and went back to the boy, wondering and worrying about him. "Thanks, brother but I got it from here. You can check on the other patients."

He nodded and he walked away, leaving her alone with the boy. She took a canteen of ambrosia and lifted his head up a little to feed him the nectar. She allowed him to drink as much as he can handle before putting it back where it was.

He coughed and looked around, confusion in his pretty green eyes. "A-Are you okay?" she questioned, getting captivated in his eyes.

He stared at her eyes slowly focusing, "W-where am I?" He questioned.

"Camp-Half-Blood, home and training ground for demigods," she said, watching his face carefully.

He blinked multiple times in confusion, "Come again?"

She smiled. "Demigods, half human half god. You know, from Greek Mythology? The gods are real, kid."

"Lady, I don't know what kind of drugs you took with your cheerios this morning but uh...no."

Sunniva laughed before speaking. "I can assure you I'm not taking any drugs. Do you remember what happened before you passed out? What you were doing?"

"Uh...fighting some...really..strange looking dogs..with a sword..that I don't remember getting..or using ever for that matter."

"Those were hellhounds and the sword, well… Chiron, our camp director, can help you explain that one. Hey, look at this." She pulled off the charm bracelet she always wore and touched the back of one of the charms, a sun, transforming it into a bow and arrow set which was extremely bright.

He squinted looking at it, "The hell?"

She laughed again, putting away the archery set. "Daughter of Apollo, at your service," she said before giggling.

He looked at her blankly before a smirk began to form, "So...you're a lightbulb?"

"Light bulb? I mean… I guess? Now onto to figuring out who your mother or father is."

"Father, definitely father." He said quickly, sea green eyes darkening to a jade color in response to his anger.

She noticed the anger in his eyes and didn't press further. "Can you walk?"

He swung himself off the bed, stumbling slightly before looking up, "Yes."

"Good, now follow me." With that, she walked out of the infirmary to the Big House to look for Chiron. "I'll give you a tour of camp later but we need to talk to our camp director first. Then it should be time for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

They continued their walk, the boy having a confused expression on his face the entire time. Then she realized something. "Hey, I never got your name. I'm Sunniva Summers, daughter of Apollo and counselor of Cabin 7. And you are…?"

He muttered something under his breath, that she didn't quite catch.

"What?"

He spoke a bit louder this time "Pelagius..but just Agius..please...Pelagius makes me sound ancient."

She stopped walking causing Agius to bump into her. 'Pelagius… no, it can't be.' She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself before walking again.

Once at the Big House she led him up the small steps to Chiron who was sitting at a table reading. "Hey Chiron, I brought you a friend." He set down the book and stood up on all four hooves.

He stared, "HORSE-MAN!, holy mother of corn!"

Chiron and Sunniva looked at Agius before Sunniva burst out laughing.

"I am a centaur my boy."

Sunniva calmed herself down and sat down, motioning for Agius to sit down as well.

"Chiron, he said that his father is his godly parent but hasn't been claimed yet."

"I see. What is your name, boy?"

"Pelagius but would you mind just calling me Agius please?"

"Pelagius? that means 'of the sea,' if I'm not mistaken... Interesting…"

"Chiron, do you think-"

He put up a hand, silencing her. "I cannot say for sure quite yet. He needs to be claimed before we make any assumptions."

Sunniva looked at Agius. "But is that possible?"

"It was twenty-six years ago."

Agius looked at them confused "What are you two talking about?"

The two of them looked over at him, Sunniva almost forgetting he was here.

Chiron spoke up first though after a couple of minutes of silence. "It is nothing to concern yourself over, my boy. We'll talk once you've been claimed. Right now, I believe it's dinner time." At that moment the sound of the harpies was heard, signaling that it was indeed time for dinner.

"C'mon Agius you can sit with me at my table, is that alright Chiron?"

But Chiron shook his head. "He will have to sit at the Hermes table I'm afraid, camp rules. Show him to his cabin and the Hermes children can do the rest from there."

Sunniva nodded and took Agius by the arm. "If the Hermes kids don't give you a tour first then I'll gladly give you one."

He grinned at her, "Thanks, for the offer light bulb." He quietly walked up to cabin 11 and took a deep breath before he walked in closing the door behind him.


	2. Home of Thieves

Agius walked into Cabin 11 and promptly shut the door, moments after multiple sandy blonde children looked up and several in unison as one question, "Claimed or unclaimed?" Agius looked stunned for a moment and slightly unnerved,

"Uh..unclaimed." He stumbled out when his brain started working again, there were multiple groans and some genuine laughter following his statement.

A tall brown-haired young man walked towards Agius with a mischievous smile on his elfish face, "Hey kid, names Connor, and I'm head, partially immortal counselor for Cabin 11, welcome to the god of travelers' cabin."

"Partially Immortal?" Agius started confused, "How exactly can you be partially immortal? Aren't you either mortal or immortal?"

Connor laughed "It's basically like this, I'll never age, same as my brother, but I can still be killed in combat, similar to the hunters of Artemis."

"Well then." Agius said at an utter loss for words,

"Well then kid, you got a name? Or can I just call you Bob " Connor joked with a grin,

"Agius." Agius stated simply before looking for a comfortable spot on the floor to take up residency.

Connor called out to him before he made it to his spot though "Get ready for training in an hour, and capture the flag in two days."

"Sir, yes Sir." Agius responded with a faux salute.

* * *

After dinner Sunniva went to her favorite place in camp: the archery range. It was where she felt the most comfortable, one of the only places where she felt she had a connection with her father, Apollo.

She took off her bracelet, turning it into her archery set, lighting up the darkness.

She thought about growing up here, how she never knew her mother. Chiron told her that he got a call about an abandoned baby, a demigod. He, as a favor for Apollo personally went and got her. No one knew where her mother was, if she was even still alive.

'I wonder what she was like,' she wondered, 'what made Father attracted to her.'

Sunniva's thoughts wandered over to Agius and how he ended up here, what his mother was like, who his father was. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. It just… can't be possible. Maybe he'll get claimed soon and it will be someone she'd never expect, not… him.

* * *

Agius blocked a slash from Connor's brother Tavis using the flat of his blade with resulting in a metallic 'clang' he was sweating heavily but still kept a slightly strained confidant smirk in place, "This is pretty fun!" Tavis grumbled, under his breath before slashing out again for what felt like the three-hundredth time in the last hour, thinking to himself 'Damn Perce, when'd you go and clone yourself.'

He quickly disarmed the boy and placed the tip of his blade to his throat, "Yield?" he questioned with a smirk.

Agius grumbled before saying quietly "Yield…"

"You did good kid, remind me of a friend of mine."

Agius perked up a bit, "Really, who?"

"Percy 'Persassy' Jackson."

"He sounds great."

"That he was, tell ya what, since you did so well against me in your first training session, I'll tell you about everyone's favorite son of Poseidon."

* * *

Sunniva was exhausted after archery practice and was about ready to pass out when she walked into her cabin but her siblings insisted she help them get ready for capture the flag.

She nodded and told them to split up into three groups. She was the leader of her team of course and told them to make it safely to the Big House without getting caught. "When you hear the harpies, go. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all said unison.

"Good." At that the harpies sounded and they were off. "DAISY, TO THE LEFT!" she called out to her little sister who dodged their older brother perfectly.

Their brother, Drake, was about to race past them but Sunniva blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going brother?" she said with a smile.

Drake smirked but didn't say anything and picked up speed. She shook her head and tried to catch up to him. She hated the fact that he was faster than her but it only made her work harder. It's why she didn't put him on her team, Sunniva wanted to see what she needed to improve, work harder.

"YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS TIME DRAKE!" she yelled after him, picking up speed, pushing her siblings out of the way as she got more competitive.

She succeed in passing him, meaning she reached the Big House first, winning for her team. Daisy tackled her to the ground excitedly.

"Good job big sis, maybe we'll beat the other cabins this time when we play against them."

She kissed her little sister on the head. "Maybe. But for now it's bed time, c'mon guys," she said and siblings laughed and joked with each other on the way to cabin 7.

* * *

Agius sat on one of the benches of the training arena simply awestruck, hours after the sun had gone down and begun to once again peak over the hills signifying Apollo's "run" had begun, the dawn of a new day

"Woah...hurricanes? Fighting gods?! He sounded amazing Tavis!"

Tavis grinned at his raven haired training partner, "That he was Agius, that he was, whelp either way time to get ready for capture the flag, figure out what team you want to be on, and start practicing, you've got a day, use it well Kid."

"Yes Sir." He jogged off to try and find his new friend Sunniva, he wanted to show her what he had learned.

He came up to Cabin 7 in about 10 minutes and promptly knocked, silently hoping it wasn't too early; 'I don't exactly have a watch to check.' he mused to himself,

A sleepy looking blonde teenager opened the door, she looked at bit older than him, "Who are you and how can I assist you?" She said with a small yawn, he nervously asked in a slight stutter, feet tapping against the wood of the Cabin's outer stairs

"C-can I speak with Sunniva?"

The girl, Miranda, yawned again before turning her head to look inside the cabin. "Drake, is Sunniva awake? Someone is here to see her, that new kid from yesterday."

"She's sleeping still with Daisy laying on top of her but I can get her up," Drake said.

"Your funeral," Miranda said with a smirk.

"God, why am I being poked? Daisy is that you? It's way too early for this," a voice said, followed by a loud yawn.

"No I put Daisy back in her bed, Sunniva, now wake up Sleeping Beauty, you have a visitor."

Sunniva thought about who it might be but then smiled to herself, quickly getting up out of bed and walking towards the door, not caring about her hair or what she was wearing. "Agius, hey. You do understand it's about five or six in the morning right?" She said with a smile.

He grinned at her nervousness shining in his eyes, before putting his head down slightly, hiding his eyes beneath his raven mop of hair "Sorry about that, It's just Tavis told me to get ready for capture the flag tomorrow, and well I figured I'd show you what I learned, since I couldn't sleep, sorry for waking you up, I'll come back later."

He said with a wave as he turned and walked away, as he walked back to the Hermes Cabin his sea green eyes briefly fell on the crystal blue waters of one of the many rivers that ran through the forests, and he felt this slight pull that he just couldn't explain, shaking it off he quickly began to jog back to the "Home of Thieves" as he liked to call it.

Sunniva quickly got dressed, too awake to go back to sleep. She ran out of her cabin and ran as fast as she could after Agius. "AGIUS WAIT UP!" she called out when he saw him jogging towards the Hermes Cabin.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "What's wrong Sunniva?"

"You wanted to train for capture the flag, right? Then let's train." With that she turned around and ran.

He sprinted after her, keeping pace but not trying to overshoot her since he had absolutely no idea where they were going.

Sunniva ran to the archery range, wanting to see what he could there even though she suspects that he's better with a sword. She stopped short in front of the third target to the left, her favorite, which everyone knew. "So Agius, this is my absolute favorite place in the entire camp. We can get into reasons why later but for now it's training time."

She pulled off her bracelet which quickly turned into her bow and arrow. She walked over to the right, grabbing a set for Agius. "Here, you can use this one. You're not touching mine. Let's see what you can do."

He looked at the bow and blinked hard, he picked it up and it just felt..wrong..out of place, like it didn't belong in his grip; shaking it off, he took aim, pulled the string back and fired; only to miss the target altogether. He tried again and actually managed to nick the outermost ring.

Sunniva watched as he tried but failed. 'Just a coincidence…' she thought before clapping her hands together, catching his attention. "So Agius, this may not be your strong suit just like the sword isn't mine. But I can work with that. Follow me oh and put the bow and arrow back where it was please." She walked away, not waiting for him.

She did wait by the edge of the forest though, knowing he could get lost without her. She put the bow back in bracelet form before slipping a small dagger out of her boot and twirled it around as she waited for Agius.

Once he approached she said, "Now this may be a lot easier for you. Get out your sword."

He reached for the sheath on his waist and pulled out the celestial bronze blade he got from the arena, ignoring how unbalanced it felt in his grip, "Ready."

"Good." Sunniva held up her dagger, Agius doing the same.

Sunniva knew she wasn't going to be perfect at it even though Chiron had her practice with the dagger she currently held tightly in her grip every day for hours until she collapsed for as long as she could remember. But she couldn't be that bad against a newbie… right?

Shaking her head she slashed at him, hoping to get close but he blocked it almost perfectly. She circled around him, wondering where and how to attack. Noticing an opening on his right side, she reached for it with her dagger but it was as if he somehow expected it.

'Incredible,' she thought, getting distracted.

Agius took that opportunity to attack. Sunniva stepped out of the way at the last second, him barely missing her.

'God, he's good. Almost as good as… **Focus**!' She slashed out at him again, hoping to catch him off guard but he quickly stepped out the way. 'Why can't he just be as bad as me.' She looked up quickly and quickly began to climb up a boulder.

Agius watched her, wondering what she was doing. He stepped back a little, too unsure. When he least expected it, she jumped down from the boulder, cutting his arm slightly.

He hissed in pain before kicking up, knocking her dagger out of her hand and placing his sword to her throat "Yield?".

Her blue, green eyes slightly widened and she put up her hands, surrendering. "Y-Yield… now please put down the sword."

He grinned at her and complied, lowering his blade, "I won't lie, it feels off y'know? Horribly unbalanced." He said motioning to the blade before re-sheathing it.

"So I'm guessing that's not the sword you came into camp with? You seemed to work pretty well with that one."

He looked at her in confusion, eyebrows slightly raised, "I came here with a sword? Sorry, my memory's still a little foggy."

Sunniva nodded. "Yeah once you collapsed, it seemed to transform into a necklace, just like my bow turns into the bracelet. It should be around your neck still."

His hands immediately flew to his neck grasping the trident-skull hybrid necklace that hung there, it seemingly hummed in his hand almost happily, he tugged once and nearly instantly it shifted form, turning into a beautiful 23-inch obsidian colored blade, the edges lined with what he now knew was celestial bronze.

It hummed in hand once more, only he felt it much more clearly, it felt like it belonged there. "This...this is mine, **my** sword..my **Θάλασσα-σκιά.** " He said with a tone of finality that sounded absolute.

Sunniva watched him with amazement and curiosity. "This is perfect Agius. This might mean you'll be claimed soon." She smiled brightly at him as he looked at his sword as if inspecting it, observing it.


	3. The Birth Of Heroes

Rey sat in Hermes cabin as always, it had been three weeks since he had arrived. Things hadn't gone as smoothly as he hoped. Each girl he seemed to like never gave him the time of day, recently he thought one was giving him the time of a day. But she was only laughing cause he had gotten mustard on his shirt.

Music was a gift he had also when he felt isolated or uncared for he'd walk and make amends with some Apollo kids to borrow a guitar. When he was little his mother always told him playing an instrument would get him far in life.

His taste in guitars made him a weird kid, while most kids liked Slash's guitars. Rey liked Kurt Cobain's Fender Jag-Stang, mostly cause of the lightning and the feel. However, one day while he was playing guitar, the speaker lit on fire. His mom said that there was an overflow in the circuits, so Rey out of fear never touched a guitar in the house. He stuck to mostly acoustics,

The day felt young. He wanted to try and make a friend or two for once, so he put on his best shirt. A plain white tee, with some black stripes that complemented his leather jacket. His hair was messy, but that was the style these days, at least that's what he told himself,

As he walked out of the cabin one of the many girls who had rejected him had said he looked nice. By this point and time he rolled his electric blue eyes, he had given up.

Throughout the capture the flag, while kids were being picked. He was last, even one of the most out of shape kids were picked before him. He got thrown into the team with fewer people, there was a boy named Connor. He had seen him in the cabin multiple times, but he felt they wouldn't mix.

When capture the flag began, Rey had a strategy. He had been thinking of ways to finally be in the spotlight to be claimed after three weeks. He had decided, to be a lone wolf for once.

As the others were fighting it off brainlessly, he had managed to trick the other team into believing he was one of them. It was some of the benefits of being an outcast. The girls didn't recognize him, he had looked nice for once.

He had told who was supposedly the leader of the group that he'd watch the flag. "Make sure no one even manages to see it." The leader said,

Rey responded with "Aye Aye captain, " Then winked.

* * *

Agius sprinted through the woods, slamming the flat of his blade into as many enemy helmets as he could, rattling their senses without truly hurting them, he came upon the enemy flag,

The only thing standing in his way was a stream and a black haired boy who looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world. The leader of the group had been watching the two.

Rey had two choices, either allow him to get attacked by the leader and the rest of the group or, put up a fake fight and then run as fast as his legs could carry him. So Rey did the option no one ever would think of. He screamed at the boy, "Run! I can give you at most 5 seconds so use your time wisely!"

He then proceeded to launch the flag at Agius.

As this happened the leader screamed "Imposter!"

And in a matter of seconds Rey pulled out a small staff, a Hephaestus kid had given it to him for a favor he made. Rey's small staff suddenly grew a couple feet longer making it a meter long. It was him, an unclaimed demigod against a group of around five people.

He closed his eyes and held the staff like Aang from The Last Airbender did.

He was called out from one of the girls after they recognized him, "He's the lonely boy from our cabin, you can take him!".

This only made Rey angry, and for the first time in his life, he felt he needed to do something or else he couldn't live with himself. He waited until he was surrounded then he swung his staff and squatted. Sweeping all of their legs, he then aimed the staff at the leader, and told him "I can easily knock you out, call off your friends."

The leader spat at his shoes, then called him off. Rey pressed the button on the staff, then shoved it in his pocket. Before hopping over the defeated group and walking to his flag.

* * *

Agius ran across the area desperately, the enemy team's flag clutched in his right hand, and with a grip so tight it turned his knuckles white on his sword in left hand he panted, hopping over tree roots and dodging flying arrows and spears, just as he reached the edge of the creek three arrows made their presence known to him by way of lodging into him, one in his upper arm and the other two in his back,

He screamed out in pain before falling and sinking into the creek. Sinking into the water for roughly two or four seconds, he came to a stop as he reached the bottom of the shallow body of water, immediately upon contact with the water, energy flowed through him, his eyes were closed as his breathing although slowed, never seemed to even slow despite being completely submerged in water,

Feeling his strength return in waves, he quickly rushed to his feet, and pushed off the creek's floor, quickly breaking the surface of the water and with renewed vigor began slashing away at his attackers, he felt invincible, untouchable, he felt like a god!

That burst of power quickly vanished the moment he stepped out of the water, and he fell to his knees panting in exhaustion.

* * *

Rey sprinted back in the direction of the "new kid" as he dubbed him, berating himself slightly for what he did,

"Good job Rey, letting the kid barely three days into camp take the enemy flag by himself." He muttered to himself, as he took a moment to pause in his dead sprint to catch his breath, he was a few steps from the creek, and as he looked up to continue running he saw the new kid be shot down, falling face first into the water.

" **Γαμώτο**!" He cursed out in greek and made to help him only to grunt in pain, as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

A small group of around seven Ares campers surrounded him with menacing smirks on their faces, before the one that seemed to be the leader of the brutes spoke out in a gruff voice, "Heard you tried to get the drop on us, we ain't' like that all too much, so we're here to teach you a lesson, punk."

Rey stared at him in defiance as he grit his teeth and broke the arrowhead off in his shoulder and ripped the wooden shaft out, spinning once and flicking his staff out to its full length he said: "C'mon, try me."

They rushed him, surrounding him and attempted to overwhelm him, he fought well for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, as he was caught off guard as one of them bashed him in the face with their shield, he was hauled up by two of the boys as he stayed there dazed before a rough backhand brought him back to reality,

"Welcome back, now where were we?" He asked mockingly,

Rey glared harshly "Leaving me alone." He spat out,

"Nah, I think we'll have a little more fun, no one will miss the little outcast unclaimed kid, no wonder your dad didn't want a runt like you, bet that's why your mother sent you here, too busy spreading her legs for some random stranger to deal with a bastar-"

That was as far as he got before he was kicked in the gut, sending him back with a pained grunt and wheeze, Rey's electric blue eyes seemed to glow as he spoke slowly his hair shadowing his face "Shut up."

He said it once more, his head snapping up, his face one of pure rage, " **Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"**

As if in response to his anger dark clouds began to form overhead, before moments later a colossal bolt of lightning arced down striking Rey where he stood, blasting everything around him back, the trees shook slightly and were slightly blackened but the boys were sent flying like meaty ragdolls,

Rey stood there panting and slightly hunched over, his body steaming and the air around him smelled of Ozone,

He was completely unharmed and began to walk towards the creek, to see Agius burst out and start slashing away like a madman possessed, only to fall like a stringless puppet the moment he stopped making contact with the water,

Putting two and two together, he walked back to the creek and slowly rolled Agius back in, the water rushing over him, filling him up with strength once more, he rolled to his feet, still in the water, before Rey spoked up to him

"Don't get out of the water, just stick the flag on that side of the creek so we can win the game." Agius did just that, leading to cheers from their teammates as they walked out of the treeline, only for all of them to gasp, as Chiron walked over with a scared look on his face as he slowly bowed along with the rest of the demigods there, above Agius' head was a slowly spinning holographic sea green trident with waves around it

"A-all hail Pelagius Blake, Son of Poseidon, the storm bringer, Earthshaker, Father of horses, and Lord of the sea!" more gasps were drawn from the bowing crowd, "All hail Reginald Clover, Son of Zeus, Lord of the sky, God of lightning, thunder and flying creatures, King of the Gods!"

A holographic representation of Zeus' master bolt appeared spinning slowly above Rey's head as stood there exhausted, barely standing. **The birth of two new heroes was done, Sons of the Sky and Sea.**


	4. Son Of The Sea

Sunniva watched the trident appear above Agius' head, terrified. She felt like she couldn't move. What was worse was the other kid, Rey, was also claimed, a son of Zeus. 'Two very powerful demigods at our camp,' she thought to herself.

She looked over at Chiron who looked her way, effectively telling her 'We'll talk later,' with his eyes. She nodded and turned her attention back to the two boys, wondering and scared for their future.

* * *

Agius looked at the still bowing demigods confused, "Is there something on my face?" he questioned feeling his face for mud. Rey snickered before pointing up, Agius followed his hand and saw the fading trident, "Oh." he muttered mouth suddenly feeling ten times drier than it ever had before, Rey nodded at him, feeling an odd sense of relief at finally knowing who his father was. The demigods dispersed with Rey giving Agius one last look before putting his hand in his jacket pockets and walking off.

Agius made to step towards Sunniva to speak to her, before he stopped cold, sea green eyes suddenly unfocused, glazed over, he walked out of the forest towards the large lake and slipped off his shoes, before walking seemingly in a trance towards the water, his bare feet sinking slightly into the sand.

The moment his feet touched the waves, his sea-green eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter. He felt at home, at peace, like he'd been searching for something for years...like a part of himself he couldn't describe was missing..and was finally found.

He was fully submerged within seconds, and he seemed to snap out of his trance, and quickly realized he wasn't drowning, he was breathing fine, better than fine even. It felt easier and more natural breathing underwater than it did on land. 'So many different questions.' He thought to himself as he continued breathing normally, hell even his vision felt sharper down here, the darkness he thought would be prominent this deep underwater after sundown didn't affect him in the slightest it still looked as bright as day down here to him.

Multiple fish swam up to him excited, leading to multiple voices in his head saying things like 'Hello milord' and 'How are you, milord?'

He looked at the fish surrounding him blinking hard, "I can speak to fish?" he asked confused

'Yes, Milord!, all of Sire's demigod children can converse with those under his domain.'

"That's...convenient," He said unsure of how to respond, "Well thank you all.." He said waving goodbye to the trouts and swordtails surrounding him, before swimming up slowly from the bottom of the rather deep lake, taking in the beautiful underwater scenery.

* * *

Sunniva stayed put and watched the campers leave, one of them being Agius. She wanted to talk to him but she needed to talk to Chiron. 'No, Agius should be there when I go see him,' she thought. She took a deep breath and walked over him, wondering where he was going. Watching him stop dead in his tracks when he saw the lake, she understood. She didn't stop him, just let him wander into the water, knowing he'd be safe.

As she waited for him to come back out of the water, she sat down on a tree stump and took off her bracelet. She shot arrow after arrow to the other side of the lake, hitting the middle of different tree perfectly. She thought about the prophecy wondering what it could mean, who the hero was. 'Please be safe if it is you…" she thought to herself, worried about her new friend.

* * *

Agius walked out of the water, remarkably dry for someone who was just submerged for well over ten minutes. He looked to his left and saw Sunniva on a tree stump attacking trees, "Y'know Lightbulb, from what I know about Greek mythology, I don't think the Dryads are gonna be happy with you shooting the trees." He said with a grin.

Sunniva turned to her friend, losing her concentration, the arrow falling just short of the tree. "Yeah, probably not but there wasn't anything else to shoot at so I had to improvise. How was your dip in the water?" she asked with a smile.

He sighed happily "Invigorating."

Putting away her bow and arrow, she said, "Well I'm glad. But look… I have to go see Chiron and I think it's best if you go with me."

He looked at her confused but nodded, "Uh yeah sure, why not I'll come along."

She gave him a small smile. "Great let's go." She turned and headed for the Big House, Agius close behind. As they walked, Sunniva asked him what being in the water was like.

"It was...odd, it felt like I belonged, it kinda felt like coming home after a really long day and just laying in your bed." He said trying to find the words to properly explain the experience, "Also did you know I can apparently talk to fish?"

Sunniva giggled. "I mean it would make sense, being the son of the sea god and all."

"Yeah I guess, but it was weird man, like they kept calling me milord and stuff, do you know how weird it is having a trout tell you hello?"

She giggled more at that. "Yeah, that would be pretty weird. At least my bows and arrows can't talk to me or that would be even weirder."

He nodded, "Yeah that'd be bizarre." They made it to the Big House and stepped inside.

"Hey Chiron, it's me and Agius. I think it's time…"

"Not quite, my dear, I think it would be better to allow young Agius here to adjust and training before sending him on a quest of that magnitude," Chiron added.

Sunniva nodded. "Of course… have you figured who the second part of it is Chiron? I-it's not Daisy, right? I don't think she'd be able to handle it. Drake maybe, he's strong enough."

He looked at her and lowered his head sadly, "I'm afraid it's neither my dear, but rather the child of Apollo to accompany young Agius will be you."

Sunniva's face paled. "W-wait why me? I don't think I'd be able to be much of a help. What makes me qualified for this quest?"

"You are the most experienced of your siblings, do you feel comfortable sending one of the younger campers in your place?" He questioned his gaze as hard as steel.

She lowered her head a second before holding her head up high. "Of course not Chiron. I wouldn't want to put them in danger. I accept the quest of accompanying Agius."

He smiled at her sadly, eyes bright with pride "As I knew you would Sunniva."

Agius just watched the entire ordeal confused, "Sorry to ruin a tender moment but uh..accompany me where?"

Sunniva looked over at him and gave him a small, worried smile. "On a quest. But before you can go you have to prepare yourself, train. Chiron and I will explain it fully when he sees that you're ready."

He stared at her, "I see.."

"Well come on, let's take a walk. I never really gave you that tour did I?" She gave him a smile before turning to Chiron, nodding to him, before leaving. "So Agius," she said as they walked around, "Any questions about camp? Me? Anything?"

"Hm...two questions and a request." He said with a smile.

"Go ahead, ask?" "Well, how long have you been here?...Do you have any books about children of Poseidon or something, or maybe what powers I should be expecting, and my request was, you take a swim with me tomorrow."

Sunniva walked a little slower as she remembered what Chiron told her. "I… I've been here my entire life. I never knew my mom… and about the books well I doubt it. As for the powers, from what I've heard about the most powerful son of Poseidon Percy, you can control the water, know the coordinates of the sea, you may be able to generate earthquakes, possible hurricane generation, water-and-liquid manipulation, and as you already know, you can talk to sea life." She thought about his request and a smiled formed on her face. "I would love to."

"Yay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow...I gotta head back to the Hermes Cabin..oh wait nevermind, I've got to go to Cabin 3 now right?, later Sunniva!" He called out running towards Cabin 3.

Sunniva laughed and told him goodnight before heading to her own Cabin. 'Tomorrow's going to be fun,' she thought as she laid her head down, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Agius walked into The Poseidon Cabin and the smell of sea breeze hit him, and he felt at home..despite being alone in the Cabin he felt more at home than he did in Cabin 11, as though he belongs here. A true son of the sea


	5. Sea Against Sky

Rey sat in the Hermes cabin after the campfire. He was constantly given looks from people who thought he wasn't looking or that he didn't notice. The main question on all his "Cabin-mates" mind was: "Why hasn't he left yet?"

The answer was simple: he was waiting. Observing to be precise. He was curious as to how everything would change in a matter of minutes. The people who thought they were leaders of the cabin ignored him, no more teasing. Just a silent agreement of begrudging respect.

After about what felt like 5 minutes, but in reality was 5 seconds, he grabbed his backpack and walked out of Cabin 11 after a heartfelt goodbye from Travis and Conner, sights set on Cabin 1. His cabin was lonely oddly enough. It seemed the big man, Zeus, didn't have much time on his hands to make more children.

Rey invested his time in anime as crazy as it sounds, he couldn't find creative ways to use his newly found powers. He could barely control it when he was calm, he had a plan. Agius was a part of that plan. His cousin! Agius was powerful, Rey could tell from a mile away. He was just oblivious, Rey had to either be an equal or better, he finally felt like he might be able to trust someone after so many years.

The Anime he'd been..studying for lack of a better term was very well known Naruto. However the character that possessed the lightning power, or nature, was nothing like Rey, his attitude conflicted with Rey's heavily and while they both had goals, they were very different types of goals. Rey was never top tier in any of his classes like Sasuke was.

He wasn't cool, the only similar thing the two had was confidence. Rey invested his entire night watching how the character controlled the lightning in his hands. By the end of the night, he had an idea, it didn't quite feel original. Some child of Zeus just had to have thought of this before him, he couldn't have been the first.

The plan was for him to be able to manipulate lightning to the point that if a lightning bolt fell he could teleport there. He knew full well that would take a while, so he simply stared at himself in the mirror and tried to flex his control over his father's domain. He concentrated solely on lightning, that's all that ran through his mind. Eventually, he passed out from the strain of the amount of concentration he was exerting, but he had managed a small spark that briefly illuminated his cabin.

* * *

 **It was noticeable the morning after, that he had not gotten sleep from the bags under his eyes. Along with the small tendrils of lightning sparking in his palm that vaguely resembled an orb.**

The most it could do was power a charger or something, but he didn't mind in the slightest, it was a start at least. He caught up with Agius afterward, however, when one did not get any sleep and the only thing on one's mind is Agius, well everyone looks like Agius, Rey talked to basically half the camp before actually talking to him.

When he finally did, the conversation wasn't smooth or interesting or nearly at all as cool as he would've liked. Instead, Rey said, "Look Age! I can make a ball! Can you make a ball? I think not." He then promptly collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 **Agius blinked hard, utterly confused, "Erm…are you okay?" he questioned, cautiously poking and prodding the boy with a dull stick he found after slowly setting Rey down, noticing the boy was out cold he began to drag him out to the sand surrounding the lake so he'd have access to a source of water, once close enough to smell and see the lake, he set Rey down once more and raised his left hand concentrating.**

Sunniva had told him he could control water, so it was time to put that to the test, he focused hard on the water, trying to will the waves to him, a slight barely felt pull at his mind was the only indication he'd even actually moved it. Agius sighed before he walked forward and stepped into the water, once he made contact with it his sea-green eyes shone slightly brighter, he felt around his connection to the "sea" and once he had a good feel of it he stepped out of the water.

Agius took a deep breath, exhaled and focused on the lake again, left hand outstretched, focusing on the image of some of the water flowing out of the lake and towards him. There was a slight tug in his stomach and a tendril of water moved towards him, forming into an orb that he struggled to keep suspended in the air,

he made it hover over Rey's face before relinquishing his control over the ball of water making it drench the sleeping boy; who shot up like a rocket wide awake sputtering. "Welcome back sleeping Beauty, so why'd you pass out like that?" Agius said with a grin crouched next to the sputtering boy.

* * *

Rey woke up seeing his newest...friend? Rival? Time will tell. He stared at his friend and stood. With a fire in his eyes he thanked his rival then whipped out his staff by clicking the lightning emblemed compus, he had trained the entire night to the point of passing out from exhaustion, for this very moment.

A simple five letter word that he zeroed in on, a simple word that spiraled through his mind, "Rival". He stared at Agius for what seemed like 3 minutes, before Agius got the message and stood up fully. The two exchanged a smile, then it all began.

Agius' hand flew to his pendant and tugged, his black, bronze lined xiphos sprung to life in his grip. Rey spun his staff in his hand quickly, subconsciously using his father's sky domain; causing a wind to pick up, a wind that seemingly originating from the celestial bronze staff.

With something akin to a grunt or muffled roar, he swung down on Agius; deceptively fast for the diameter of the quarterstaff, Agius' sword came up as a slight blur that deflected the staff away with a sort of 'clang' that only clashing metal could produce.

This went on for a while, their little dance of wild staff swings that were blocked and deflected, until Agius decided to switch up the tempo, spinning wildly he began hacking and slashing away at his cousin, who was forced to twist and contort his arms and body in odd ways to fully block the flurry of blade slashes.

Agius continued his assault on Rey, as merciless and relentless as crashing waves. Rey being put on the defensive decided he'd up the ante he called forth more of his father's domain and immediately felt a tug in his stomach before sparks began to flow through his staff,

he roughly kicked Agius back sending the boy tumbling before he concentrated and roared out as the light tug grew to a painful burn, a bolt of white-hot bluish lightning shot forward, rushing towards Agius, who rolled out of the way just before the bolt struck. The lightning fizzled out after leaving the boy's hand and the sand where it hit was blackened and burned.

Panting Rey grinned victoriously at finally managing a lightning bolt, regardless of how drained he felt, Agius feeling challenged looked towards the lake and definitely turned back to his older cousin, "'I see Zeus' lightning is as deadly as I've read about, but…"

He trailed off, sea green eyes gleaming in the sunlight as the waves began to churn and crash violently against the shore, "You chose to fight the sea god's son next to a lake, and well that wasn't too bright, so let me show you…" He started once more as the tug in his stomach grew to painful levels, causing him to sweat slightly as he grit his teeth and began calling on his father's domain more and more, the water rising out of lake forming a mass of water that seemed too small to a Tsunami but too large to be truly classified as a normal wave, behind him.

"Just why that was a bad idea." He thrust his right hand forward, as his left gripped his sword, it's blade long having been stabbed into the sand to keep him upright, the water rushed forward at his command crashing into Rey, sending him back rolling a few dozen feet before the water receded back into the confines of the lake bed,

Agius fell to his knees, his hands being the only thing keeping him from a face full of sand. He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his face and sinking into the sand. "I-I did it!, I beat you, Rey." He said between breaths as the pain in his gut slowly ebbed away into nothingness. He promptly fell face first into the sand, losing consciousness nearly immediately, not being coherent enough to feel the water slowly pull him in, drawing him beneath its depths. He never noticed the brown cloaked figure who willed the water to cover him, nor did he notice the smell of sea breeze as the figure vanished seemingly into thin air.

* * *

Sunniva woke up, excited to hang out with Agius today. At the foot of her bed was a trunk that had all of her clothes and necessities. She pulled out a bikini and walked into the bathroom. The bikini was purple; the top had a little bow in the middle and the bottoms had a bow on each side of her hips.

She smiled as she brushed her hair, putting it up into a high ponytail, thinking about how long it's been since she went swimming. Happy with what she was wearing, she grabbed a towel and a little pink sundress that she put over her bathing suit and headed out to find Agius. She didn't think much as she walked from her cabin to the woods.

Just enjoying how nice it was. The temperature was perfect, the birds were singing. She said hello to some tree spirits and they waved back. Sunniva was in such a good mood when she was by the lake. She laid out her towel on the ground, taking off the dress before laying down on the towel. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun hit her body and face as she waited for Agius.

* * *

Agius' eyes fluttered open as he looked around confused, before he quickly deduced he was underwater, 'This is becoming a way too familiar feeling, passing out and waking up at the bottom of the lake.' He thought out bemused, he stretched out, his movements disturbing the water causing fish to scatter, "Sorry guys."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes fully, and kicked off the bottom of the lake, swimming towards the surface. Agius slowly walked out of the water reluctant to feel that feeling of home and comfort leave him, he stopped when he saw Sunniva laying on the sand with a swimsuit on, he was severely confused before it hit him, "RIGHT!, we're swimming today." He exclaimed

* * *

Sunniva's eyes shot open and she jumped up, reaching for her bracelet before she realized who it was. "Oh… hey Agius, glad to see it was you." She started blushing but turned her head away before he could see.

Agius blinked at her slightly confused before he shook his head, "Yeah I forgot we were doing this, I just woke up in the lake, anywho I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer than I have so I'll just take off my shirt and swim in my jeans." He said stripping out of his long-sleeved variation of the camp shirt, placing it on one of the larger rocks protruding from the sand. "Ready!" He said with a grin.

Sunniva looked at him as he took off his shirt and began blushing more. She then looked down at what she was wearing and blushed way more than she thought possible and wrapped her arms around herself. "Y-Yeah I'm ready too."

Agius walked towards the water, motioning for her to follow. He stepped into the water and immediately dunked. Sunniva looked at Agius dunk into the water jumped in after him. She closed her eyes as the water enveloped her. She always secretly loved the water, always visiting the lake after archery practice. But for some reason, she hasn't swum in quite a while. It was great to be back in the water.

Sunniva looked around for Agius and upon finding him, she swam over and waved at him. Agius dived under, resurfacing next to her seconds later before they both dived down and a thought occurred to him "Y'know surprised you can be in a source of water this big without any problems, I guess Dad's hate/warning only stems to Zeus' children?"

She looked at him and pointed to her mouth, quietly showing him, she's unable to speak underwater like he can.

"Ohh right." He swam up, and once above the water he re-asked his question.

"I'm not sure. I mean I don't think so. It's never been a problem for me, I've been swimming in this lake for years. I love the water. Even some of the fish swim up to me. It's quite nice." She smiled at him and gave a little shrug.

"That's great! speaking of...I have an idea but don't freak out of it works though, okay?" He asked gently.

"Um, okay…" she said curious and a little bit unsure. He silently prayed to his father, 'I don't know if you're listening, Dad, but...can I get a sea creature? Doesn't matter what it is.' For a few moments, nothing occurred and Agius looked disappointed until a dorsal fin pierced the water a few dozen feet in front of them and began slowly making cutting its way through the water towards the pair. She squeaked really loudly and moved back a little.

"I-is that… o-oh god…" She tried to stay calm in front of her friend but that was really hard to do. And honestly? She was screaming inside.

Agius slowly swam in front of Sunniva, just as the dorsal fin came to a stop. The creature it belonged to rose slightly out of the water revealing tough gray skin with a white underbelly, a Great White Shark. Agius unsure of what to do simply placed his hand on the creature head; expecting some sort of volatile reaction he braced himself; only to be utterly shocked when a sort of purring sound resonated in his mind, 'Sire sends his regards Milord.'

Hearing his father had sent his greetings nearly made Agius choke on happiness but he managed to keep his composure and managed to choke out a meek "T-tell him thank you," to the aquatic creature before he guided it over to the slightly shaking Sunniva, "Sunniva this is my new friend, he says hello."

She squeaked again and shakily raised her hand in a wave, managing only a "H-Hello." The shark gently nudged her and then dipped forward into the water in front of Agius as a sort of pseudo bow, before finally turning and swimming out of the lake and into open water.

Agius smiled at the retreating shark before he turned back to Sunniva with a grin in place, "So, how was your first shark meeting?" Sunniva gave him a nervous laugh before replying. "That was honestly the terrifying thing I've ever had to do." She gave him another nervous laugh,

"Yeah, I can see how I was kinda scared he was going to bite me at first." He conceded looking slightly bashful as he sank further into the water, leaving only the top half of his face exposed.

"Aw, is Shark Boy feeling embarrassed and blushing?" She asked mockingly.

He rose out of the water slightly "S-shut up lightbulb."

She giggled and dived under, swimming as fast and as far as she could. Agius grinned and took off after her like a rocket, his sea-green eyes gleaming. She turned her head back for a quick second and saw Agius quickly advancing. She tried to speed up but she knew he would soon catch her. She turned back and saw the water behind her distinctly missing a certain raven-haired son of Poseidon, 'oh no.'

Agius appeared in front of her blocking her path, "Hiya, where'd ya think you were going?" She stuck out her tongue before swimming up to the surface. Once Agius swam up as well, she said, a little out of breath,

"That was so fun!"

Agius grinned at her, sea green eyes sparkling "Yup, it feels so natural here; anyway time to get out, you're pruning." His eyes darkened as his inner thoughts took a less than positive turn, 'And besides, I've got to start training for that prophecy.'


	6. Caught Unprepared

After swimming with Agius, Sunniva headed back to her cabin to change. She took a quick shower and put on a Camp-Half-Blood sweater and black jeans and brushed her hair before putting it into a half ponytail. Sunniva walked out of her Cabin and as she walked around the camp, her mind wandered over to the prophecy.

'I wonder what's really going to happen,' she thought. 'And why is it important for a child of Apollo to be apart of this quest as well?' Sunniva was too caught up in her thoughts that she almost ran into someone. "Oh, hey Rey," she said when she realized who it was.

Rey looked at her confused before waving slightly and tucking his hand back into his jacket before he started walking away with his head down.

"So Rey… how exactly do you feel about your cousin being sent to certain death?" She asked, being blunt about it.

Rey's electric blue eyes seemingly flashed as he snapped up in her direction "What?" he asked confused and slightly concerned. She took a deep breath and told him about training and a quest that she and Agius are supposed to go on but didn't tell him about the prophecy itself. She felt he didn't need to know; not yet at least.

Rey stood there deep in thought, he wasn't about to lose his only family he could talk to, mortal or otherwise he was sure as Hades about that. "I'll go, just let me get some modifications on my staff and we'll be in business." He said with thunder booming overhead and the sky darkening. She nodded, understanding.

"Alright, I'll keep you informed." With a gruff nod, he walked away from her his hood up.

* * *

Agius stood in a creek that ran through camp's forests slashing away with his blade Sea-Shade at multiple other camper that surrounded him. This was his way of training, he was getting faster instead of slowing down and they'd been doing this for close to an hour, yet as they drew closer to the hour and Agius locked blades with the last remaining camper that had volunteered to help him prepare for his quest, he realized that he was starting to feel tired, and he fully knew that if he weren't in the water he'd be out cold by now.

"Thanks, David." He said as he disarmed the boy and placed his sword to his neck,

"Heh, ..you're welcome Agius..put the blade down please."

Agius blinked "Oh yeah right, sorry Dave." He said chuckling sheepishly,

"Yeah yeah Age, just don't go stabbing more campers and you'll be fine."David joked grinning at Agius before he walked off.

* * *

Rey awoke with his clothes tattered, luckily a clothing style similar to that was up and coming so it looked like he was into the "Fashion'. He didn't walk home sad, he was satisfied he lasted so long in Agius' domain. Then again it wasn't a smart idea to attack a child of Poseidon with a whole lake behind him. So as he walked to his cabin, he stared at his palms. Lightning flickered, more easily than before.

In a way, Rey would need to continue fighting with Agius to sharpen his skills. As he walked into his cabin, he took off his shirt and aimed his finger at a dartboard he had placed the night before.

Accuracy alone could make his powers more deadly. So he practiced every time he walked in, and every time he left. By now he could hit closer to the center, it showed tremendous progress as to the first time where he accidentally hit the other wall.

* * *

Agius walked towards the lake for a swim, walking by the Zeus cabin carefully, he didn't feel like getting smote after all. He walked past the cabin only for a voice to stop him."Rival!" Rey yelled, his voice seemed more confident this time as if he knew something Agius didn't.

"Who?" Agius questioned blinking hard, 'Who the hell is this nutjobs rival?'

Rey spoke up in the most upbeat manner possible, "Rey, Son Of Zeus" He continued. "You see, we're polar opposites, so it works out perfectly fine. Some days we'll fight by the lake. Other times we'll fight at the arena. my turf.

Agius looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Wouldn't your turf be a few hundred feet in the air?" he questioned slightly confused.

"Anything above water and away from it is my territory," He replied quickly.

"Uh-huh…okay then, when do we start?" As this question was asked the unthinkable happened.

The forcefield preventing any monsters from entering was pierced. However, this wasn't known until Rey had been in his cabin hours later. He heard campers screaming "Monsters," The once light blue sky had turned darker a stormy grey nearly black.

Agius dashed off, towards the lake knowing he'd need the added boost it'd give him, with this many monsters. He had one thought in his mind as he ran towards the lake, 'What the hell Hades?'

* * *

Everyone was terrified except Agius, at least that's what Rey hoped. As he stepped towards a cyclops who was holding a Hermes camper by his neck, very close to eating him. Empousa and hell hounds were supposed around from what he heard from the screams, but Rey hadn't seen any.

He looked around, his mind was jumbled, he needed to clear his head. Rey closed his eyes and attempted to process what was happening. When he opened his eyes things suddenly got worse. He assumed Agius was by the lake at this point so that comforted him. In terms of numbers, the whole campfire area was damn near flooded with Cyclops. Though it could've just been their size that made it seem that way they were all massive, the size of Cabins.

Now Rey wasn't short by any means but compared to these monstrosities he was an ant. The monsters were harming this campers, his family, his asshole family, but his family nonetheless. With each scream he heard a part of him cracked. Till he found himself lifting his hands, and the cyclopes rising as he manipulated the winds. Once they realized Rey was the cause of this they attempted to swat at him effectively trying to fight the air in their attempts to hit him.

Rey then glared before stating, "You all are lucky I'm the one dealing with you and not Agius...your death will be slow. But not as slow as Agius would've made it." They raised their single bushy eyebrow when they heard Agius' name.

Rey continued to lift them until they were at least higher than most roller coasters. Once this was done he flexed his wrists and took control of his Father's domain. Lightning dropped down, it didn't look like normal lightning from storms. This lightning seemed to have a life of its own.

As the lightning came in contact with their bodies it didn't fade. In fact with each second Rey allowed it to remain the lightning became more powerful, more volatile, more vicious. When Rey knew they were little more than dissolving ash he lowered his hands in a swift manner making their slowly dissolving bodies cause craters on the ground upon landing. Rey then turned his body with a groan towards the direction Agius was in hoping he wouldn't have to help. The lightning had taken so much energy he could barely stand.

* * *

Agius stood on the banks of the lake, surrounded by hell hounds and empousa, one of the empousa hissed at him "I can smell it, the sea in your blood, I will feast upon your flesh sea spawn!" it spat out the word sea like a poison, and Agius simply glared at them, sea-green eyes like daggers,

"You die here monster!, Go back to Tartarus where you gods damn belong." He growled out, the waves beginning to churn and crash against the shore. He pulled on his necklace his black bronze-lined xiphos springing to life. He rushed forward before they could react slicing the throat of one of the hellhounds before spinning and ramming the entire length of the blade down to the hilt into the skull of another.

He continued hacking and slashing away at the Empousa and hellhounds, after the fifth or so monster a glint of brown accompanied by the whistle of fast movement cut through the air, acting on instinct Agius raised Sea-Shade in a flash of bronze and black. At his feet now laid a celestial bronze arrow cleanly cut in half; the owner of said arrow was a hissing Empousa who was notching another.

Agius growled out his next few words, as he stared at the dozens of monsters surrounding him, pushing him back to the lake. "My turn."

His eyes glowed slightly, a sea green light illuminating the dark morning as he called forth his father's domain, his birthright, the power of the sea. The churning waves grew more restless as they began crashing at the shore more and more, actually overcoming the confines of the lake's shore and lapping at Agius' ankles.

Slamming his sword into the sand he raised his hands ignoring the stabbing pain in his stomach as he did this and roared. He all but ripped all of the water from the lake and held it above his head for all of one second, before the burning pain made him slam his hands back down.

All gathered water slammed down into the earth like a rocket, covering everything; the entire shore line, the rocks, and some of the closer Cabins, the water receded shortly after showing no sign of Agius or the monsters.

* * *

Agius was underwater, his eyes focused and his arms outstretched in front of him. Dozens of monster struggled under neath him, as he stared at them coldly, their movements restricted by the water that would soon be their grave. His eyes glowed a bit more brightly as he mentally sent a prayer to his father, hoping it would reach him. 'I need carnivorous sea creatures, dozens if you have them Father, please.'

Within minutes a swishing sound was heard by him, and four grey skinned sharks rushed by, quickly followed by six Orcas. The earth shook violently, and the water darkened multiple shades before six large pitch black tentacles rose from the bottom of the lake and wrapped around the neck of a good portion of the hellhounds that had not yet drowned and dragged them down into the murky depths of the water. With the lake's color returning swiftly back to the crystal blue color it held.

The sharks and "killer whales" had begun eating away at the remaining empousa and hellhounds tearing out chunks of flesh before simply ripping their throats out. Within minutes the sea life had done their job and vanished, leaving Agius alone in the now dust filled water, he panted and simply flicked his wrist, making the water push the dust further down and away from him.

He closed his eyes and passed out soon after, the amount of energy he used finally catching up to him, little did he know how proud this stunt made a certain god of the Seas.


End file.
